1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature sensing system and related temperature sensing method, and particularly relates to a temperature sensing system that can change temperature sensing time intervals between each of temperature sensing operations and related temperature sensing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an electronic device, temperature sensing operation is necessary because some problems may occur if the electronic characteristic variation due to temperature difference is not well compensated. For example, the charge in the DRAM cell will leak in a shorter time when the temperature is higher. Thus, a temperature dependent refresh command is necessary in order to maintain with lower current consumption. Also, a refresh command can be triggered base on the chip temperature which is provided by on die temperature sensor. A temperature sensor also consumes current, thus it should consume current as less as possible.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which discloses a schematic diagram of a prior art temperature sensing method. As shown in FIG. 1, the sampling preparing signal SPS is utilized to determine the time interval between each sampling (i.e. determine the temperature sensing time interval between each temperature sensing operation). The comparator enabling signal CES is utilized to enable a comparator, which compares a reference voltage and a voltage associated with temperature. The comparing result signal CRS indicates the comparing result from the comparator. Temperature sensing operations will be performed continuously. The temperature sensing time interval between each temperature sensing operation is fixed in the prior art, but in some situation the temperature sensing operations do not need to be performed so frequently.